The present embodiments herein relate to producing a space efficient vertical e-fuse without requiring change in the materials that are used for semiconductor fabrication of e-fuses or FETs. The e-fuse design of the present embodiments herein can be fabricated as a discrete device or very densely in array environments, thereby producing more cells, or fuses, per a given area.